


Niggling Earp Brain

by alesford



Series: these are only moments [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Total Fluff, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, best brotp ever, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesford/pseuds/alesford
Summary: Niggling Earp Brain: a state of intense focus, usually due to research or other deep thoughts.Fluff and silliness.





	Niggling Earp Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gilligankane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/gifts).



> I don’t know what this is. Okay, I know what this is. It’s my brain writing fanfiction instead of the research proposal that’s due in six hours. It’s complete fluff and wouldn’t leave me alone, so here you have it: my first foray into writing as an Earper.
> 
> Also gifting this to gilligankane for giving the fandom one of the most amazing series I’ve ever read in my fifteen years of reading fanfiction. SHAfD-level feelings. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

“Uh oh.”

Wynonna’s gaze settles on Waverly, who’s curled up in one of the old leather armchairs with a notepad in hand and some musty, old book balanced on her knees. She doesn’t look up, engrossed in whatever it is she’s doing.

Nicole is halfway to buzzed, so it takes longer than it should to register what Wynonna said.

“Wha—?”

 

(Okay, so maybe buzzed is in the rear view mirror but that’s why she switched to beer after they emptied that two six of Jack.)

 

The older Earp gestures with her beer bottle, angling it to guide the deputy’s sight toward Waverly.

“She’s got niggling Earp brain.”

Wynonna nods, seemingly to herself, before she takes a long pull from whatever fancy craft beer shit Nicole brought over. When she looks to her right, Nicole is staring intently at Waverly with her brow furrowed in confusion.

“You know…” Wynonna starts. “Niggling Earp brain. She goes all—” The hand not holding the beer flails in the air in some wild gesticulation. “—Earp-y research focus mode.”

Nicole’s features soften and the gentlest smile tugs at the corners of her lips as she bobs her head in understanding. “She’s the Earp-iest Earp,” she murmurs, more into her hand wrapped around the neck of her beer bottle than to the woman beside her.

“Ew. Gross.” A throw pillow hits her. “Stop with the heart eyes, Haught. She’s probably just translating some dead language that nobody cares about.”

“I care about it if Waverly cares about it,” Nicole huffs indignantly.

“ _If Waverly cares about it_ ,” Wynonna mocks.

 

Waverly still has yet to take note of their commentary, her attention on her notepad as she jots something down quickly before she scratches it out with a squeak of frustration.

 

Nicole leans to her left, nearly falling against Wynonna as she whispers loudly. “Last week she was so focused on translating a Slavic text that she didn’t realize Calamity Jane had helped herself to the sandwich she’d made. CJ had dragged it off the plate and to the corner without Waves noticing at all.”

She pauses and then laughs. It’s a bright and loud laugh. The drunken sort that kind of bubbles up from nowhere like a hiccup. She clamps a hand over her mouth and then laughs again into her palm.

“Wynonna,” Nicole continues, leaning even closer. “She was so confused when she took a bite of the fluffernutter I made her to replace the sandwich CJ stole.”

Wynonna snorts before bumping Nicole with her shoulder until she settles back against her side of the settee.

“When I was… before Alice — she was neck deep in books about _aswangs_ and _manan– …. mañana-whatsit._ ”

“ _Manananggal_ ,” Waverly corrects absentmindedly.

Wynonna clicks her tongue against the back of her teeth. “That’s the one. Waverly was doing all this research about _things_ that might be real that could hurt me or the baby. She was so determined to protect us with that big brain of hers.”

Nicole smiles again, this one a little more sleepy than before. “Niggling Earp brain.”

“Niggling Earp brain,” Wynonna agrees.

Waverly looks up at that moment and stares at the two of them so chummy and drunk. Her eyes narrow in suspicion.

“What are you two talking about?”

“How you’re such a nerd.” Wynonna says it in the way only a teasing older sister can. It elicits an eye roll.

“The best kind of nerd,” Nicole adds. 

Waverly closes the book on her lap and moves it to the end table nearby, setting her notepad and pen on top of it. She looks thoughtfully at her sister and her girlfriend. Without warning and faster than they can anticipate, she’s wriggling her way between them on the sofa that’s already too small for the two women and poking them both in their sides. She starts in on Wynonna with an embarrassing story of the follies of youth and Nicole listens like it’s a fairytale of happily ever after.

 

There’s a fire in the hearth at the homestead and Waverly is smiling and laughing with Wynonna about one of their few happy childhood memories and Nicole is feeling warm and _content._ It feels a lot like family.

It feels a lot like _home_.

 

And when she finds Waverly’s notepad on the kitchen table the next morning when she fetches a glass of water for her hangover, she sees scribbles about kobolds but also a list just beneath them. A list titled, _The Pros and Cons of Marrying Nicole Marie Haught._

 

She chokes on air and turns heel back to Waverly’s room.

She can feel her own case of _niggling Earp brain_ coming on. Time for her own research and planning.

(She’s a planner, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment below to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. You can find me coming back to life on tumblr at awol-newt.


End file.
